1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a self-peening feedstock material for cold spray deposition.
2. Description of Related Art
Cold spray deposition is deposition/coating technique in which powdered materials are accelerated in a high velocity gas stream, directed at a substrate, and subsequently deposited upon impact. The coating results from the plastic deformation of the feedstock material during particle impact which results in a consolidation process.
Difficult to deposit materials frequently generate highly porous deposits during cold spray processing, resulting in degraded material properties. Spraying with helium gas can aid in densification by accelerating the feedstock powder to greater velocities; however, the cost of helium is substantially higher than more commonly used nitrogen gas.
Peening intensifies plastic deformation, improving densification. Therefore, increased densification can instead be achieved through careful selection of material systems which create a self-peening effect during deposition.
As such, a need exists for self-peening materials which provide effective coverage and densification through nitrogen based cold spray deposition.